Yet Another Kingdom Hearts Commentary
by Savage Cupid
Summary: Some insane musings of two psychopath maniacs. Yes... maniacs. This is mainly just another KH commentary. Nothing that special... Sincerely, SC & Artie
1. Awakening

**Artemis and Savage Cupid Commentary - Kingdom Hearts**

Summary: Some insane musings of two psychopath maniacs.Yes.. maniacs. Ok, this is mainly a summary of KH from us to YOU!

Disclaimer:We don't own Kingdom Hearts … Artie - But I wish I owned Sora

Claimer: But we do own this fic…

Beginning clip - Sora falling back

SC : Typing... What did you say?

Artie : Uh...

SC : Start it again! Just start it again.

Starts again

Sora floating in water

Artie : I love this part...

S&C Song Comes on

Artie : I listen to this like 24/7

SC: I don't...

Sings along with S&C

Sora standing there with doves around him

Artie : I LOVE HIS EYES! looks over at SC smiling

Sora looks back

Artie : OMG! I LOVE THAT!

Materials come up

Artie : I am so getting the sword this time...

Gets sword and goes towards staff

Artie : Do I give up this?

SC: I dunno...

Goes to look on cheat site

goes to staff, keeps jumping and missing

Heartless Appear

Artie : OMG! Ah! They're going to kill me! Go me!

walks towards HP

Artie: Is that going to help me?

SC : It's HP

More Heartless Appear

Artie : Go Me! sound effects

Sinking in darkness

Artie : Ah! Help me, I'm sinking...

SC : ...

Door appears

Box appears

Artie : OMG! What's that? I'm going to push it

goes to push

Door opens

Artie : OMG! The door opened..

SC : Silent

Cinderella floor appears

Artie : Oh Shit... Is this where I fight it...

SC : ...

SC : watches Artie OMG! You're taking to slow!

Artie : Hey! I agreed to do this...

SC : Silenced.. Again

Jumps up stairs

Artie : This is fun... I'm afraid to fall off them

Reaches top

SC : You won't...

Shadow grows... and Dark Side appears

I have to fight a giant me? I didn't know that was me... OMG...

Darkside grows...

Artie : He's planning to kill me isn't he?

SC : No Artie, he's planning to give you flowers...

Watches Artie's pathetic playing, while she is screaming

SC : My God... You're taking to long...

Artie : You know what, just shut up..

Darkside dies

SC : Finally!

Artie keeps hitting

SC : You know he's dead right?

Artie : Shut up.. you're not helping..

Sora sucked into darkness

Artie : Bye Bye...

**End of Chapter One... **

SC : Yeah.. uh... really silent in this chapter promise will get better..

Artie : Ew... this Hotrod taste weird

SC : Slight laughter

Artie : Oh... this one taste better...

SC : Threatens to hit Artie in the head... So... anyways.. end of chapter one... Not that great...


	2. Destiny Islands

**Destiny Island**

Sora's face on screen

Artie runs to screen..

SC watching..

SC : How can you like him?

Riku appears

SC : HeHe... It's Riku...

Riku and Sora start racing

Artie : Oh my God... they have to race..

Whacks sword in air

Artie : Oh my God... I have an awesome sword!

SC : Yeah... A wooden sword...

Artie : Shut up.

Watches Artie fail at fighting Tidus

SC : Wow... this sucks...

Artie : What?

SC : If the kid Tidus could kill you image if the Tidus Tidus came..

Artie : ...

SC : The Tidus Tidus Tidus... The real Tidus.

Artie : Oh, he would so beat me.

Begins to walk around again

Walks to island with Riku

SC : Great... Another time where Artie wants to humiliate herself..

SC : HeHe.. This time it's going on the internet though...

Artie fighting

SC : First hit... Riku...

Artie screaming and fighting..

Sora dies and another try

SC : Seconds later... Almost dead..

Artie : Get up my tree!

Climbs up tree

Artie : Hey, you can use that?

Looks at potion

SC : Not in a tree...

Gets down and uses potion

Artie : I'm so going to get you!

SC : Seconds later... Sora dead again...

SC : HeHe... Riku's winning. 0 to 4. D

SC : Great... Trying again... Guess what? Riku's first hit...

SC : 0 to 5...

Artie : It's not as bad as my score like 0 to 14...

SC : Yeah, but it's going to be.

Continues watching while Artie blabs on to herself.

SC : Inches from death... She dies... Another try...

SC : Wow... first hit.. She's getting better.

SC : Great... 0 to 7... This is going to go on forever and she said it wasn't going to be as bad as her 0 to 14.

Continues watching

SC : Another escape... Tree...

Gets down and becomes dead

SC : Sure am talking a lot this chapter, 0 to 8, going to be 9 soon.

Watches

SC : Another tree...

Jumps down

SC : Newest score... 0 to 9.

Artie : That was the actual longest battle I did with him.

SC : Sad... very sad Artie.

Challenges again

SC : Finally! She died and has given up. The final score. 0 to 10.

Runs around

Artie : Where's Kairi?

SC : Where you saw her last...

Cut scene

Riku laughs

SC : His laughs cool though

Artie : Who's?

SC : Riku's of course

Disney cut scene

Artie : Oooh..

SC : Urg..

Artie : What?

SC : This... Disney..

Destiny Island again

Talking to Selphie - It's so romantic, I've got to try it sometime

SC : Ew... She's just like you.

Artie : Gigglish laugh..

Walks into Cove

Artie : Oh great... I already fell down.

Trying to get up, hits side

SC : Idiot

Artie : Oh! You go this way...

Tries to jump again, fails. Walks off.

Goes to bolder, trying to go around it

Artie : I guess I can't go in there.

SC : You push it..

Sora pushes boulder

Artie : What's that?

SC : A mushroom

Artie : What's it for?

SC : I dunno...

Sora goes to grass patch, me typing

Artie : What's that?

SC : A mushroom...

Artie : No, that.

Looks up

SC : Oh... I dunno...

Sora continues on...

Lands on broken bridge, falls

SC : laughs to self

Artie : You never told me!

Walks to Riku

Riku - And I get to share a papou fruit with Kairi

Artie : Shit... Does that mean I have to win...

SC : Probably...

Artie : Shit...

Hands controller

Artie : So I have to win?

SC : I could.. I dunno if you have to...

Artie : That's why you're gunna do it...

SC : Uh... Okay...

Grabs controller

Wins race

SC : Wow... 1 to 10... Stupid Artie... Messing up my scores..

Grabs controller back

Finds out papou fruit was a joke

SC : Ha! I told you!

Artie : I hate you.

Sora walks over to Kairi

SC : Great... Fishing...

Artie : A FISH!

SC : Good... we're done... now just to get back...

SC : Wrong turn... wrong turn... right turn!

Kairi - Let's see what you're missing. One Mushroom. I'm counting on you

Artie : Wow she's lazy

SC : And she calls Sora a lazy bum

Artie : I know!

Checks time while Artie tries to find mushroom

SC : 10 minutes to 12... this is going to be a long night...

Goes into Secret Place

Artie : Oh god! I can't see anything...

SC : Get the mushroom, just go get the mushroom.

Artie : Mushroom!

Cut scene

SC : Officially 12 am... Just great...We havn't even finished this chapter.

Another cut scene

SC : sigh To much to do for just one night... seriously hate being tired..

Kairi - I just can't wait once we set sail, it'll be great...

SC : I officially hate that line.. no reason why really... just do.

More cut scenes

Dark island now infested with Heartless

Watching as Artie fights Heartless

SC : Wow... you're actually fighting them?

Artie : Where do I go!

SC : Uh.. The island...

Artie : The island? Oh! That island..

SC : typing, looks up when hears cut scene Wow, you're actually this far?

Artie : Yup...

Cut scene

Artie : Sora fighting Heartless Where do I go?

SC : Uh...

Artie : You're no help...

SC : Go to the Secret Place!

Artie : Sora runs to Secret Place

Darkside fight

Watching Artie stuck. Giving her advice

SC : Wow... you actually did it... Took you long enough

**End of Chapter Two...**

SC : Like I wanted... I got to talk more in the chapter.. Hope you guys like this.


End file.
